


pretty things can be evil

by caimani



Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Patty likes stealing Cody's clothes.





	pretty things can be evil

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://caimani.tumblr.com/post/181534117143/pretty-things-can-be-evil)

Cody is far less observant than he probably thinks he is. Patty has not only been stealing his jackets and shirts for weeks, but he’s also been wearing them whenever he and Cody go out. He’s pretty sure it’s a case of Cody not noticing, and not Cody just thinking it’s adorable seeing Cody’s clothes on Patty’s body. He’s acquired quite a collection in his closet, and Cody didn’t even notice the last time he was over; just put on his clothes from the previous night like he always does.

This is going to call for more drastic measures.

Patty brings Cody over to his place for the evening. He’s wearing one of Cody’s impossibly-soft black t-shirts and the jacket he took while leaving Cody’s house about two weeks ago. Neither smells like Cody anymore, but that doesn’t matter when he’s got the real Cody in his home.

Cody, of course, is wearing one of his Eagles jerseys, because there’s a game tonight.

They get settled in Patty’s living room with plenty of time to eat before the game starts. Plenty of time.

Cody curls up beside Patty on the couch, talking excitedly about the team and the season so far. Patty loves hearing him talk about it, but right now he’s got a plan to carry out.

He sits up and stretches, and then slowly takes off the jacket he’s wearing. He sets it down, on Cody’s opposite side.

Cody stops talking to look at Patty. His gaze travels down, to the t-shirt.

“Is that—” he starts, then stops. He blinks. “Are you wearing my clothes?”

“Yeah,” Patty says. He keeps stretching, and then pulls off the t-shirt.

“Wh—”

He puts the shirt on top of the discarded jacket. Then he gets onto his knees and reaches for Cody’s shoulders. 

“What are you—”

“Shh.”

Patty pushes Cody down so he’s lying flat on his back. Cody looks conflicted. His eyes flicker to the television, still playing pre-game content. Then he looks back at Patty, shirtless and climbing on top of him.

“We’re still going to watch it,” Patty promises. He leans over Cody, kissing him deeply. Cody kisses back, reaching up to run his hands along Patty’s sides. Patty does the same, stroking Cody’s chest beneath him. His hands travel slowly down to the hem of Cody’s jersey. 

Then, slowly, he starts pulling the jersey off Cody. Cody has to stop kissing him to sit up and help him take it off, and then he reaches for Patty’s face to pull him back down.

But Patty moves off his boyfriend with his prize: the jersey. He slides back to his spot on the couch and puts Cody’s jersey on. It’s big and loose on him. He loves it.

Cody sputters for a moment, still lying on his back. “Did— wh— Patty!”

Patty picks up his drink from the coffee table in front of him and takes a sip. “You wanna put a shirt on, Cody? I don’t mind if you don’t, you know I like you like this—”

Cody’s face is red as he gets up and grabs the clothes beside him. “You’re the worst, you know that?”

“I’ve got more in my closet if you want something else—”

“What!”

Patty smiles and leans over again to kiss Cody softly on the lips. “Thanks.”

Cody groans and rubs his face. “I can’t believe this.” He reaches back to grab the shirt Patty was wearing just moments earlier. “I didn’t even notice.”

Patty covers his grin with the back of his hand. Yeah, he didn’t figure Cody had noticed.


End file.
